Collide
by tinkerbell93
Summary: Hermione Granger is settling in her quaint little life. Her daughter is soon to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her fiance, Ron, is finally about to receive the position of a lifetime. Everything around her seems happy, then why doe
1. Chapter 1

**Collide... D/Hr, H/G**

Title - **Collide**  
Author - Deidre  
Rating - R, for later chapters  
Ship - mainly Draco/Hermione  
Summary - Hermione Granger is settling in her quaint little life. Her daughter is soon to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her fiance, Ron, is finally about to receive the position of a lifetime. Everything around her seems happy, then why does seeing an old enemy throw life off-course.

**Introduction**

Hatzbelle's Coffee Shop, Diagon Alley: Noon

There could have been a hurricane in Diagon Alley today, but one Hermione Granger would have never noticed. See, she was engrossed in the novel before her, and only looked up to grasp her large cappuccino, take a gulp, and then set it back down so she could return to her book. She has read John Steinbeck's East of Eden before, but felt an urge this morning to take a glimpse back to a part of her Old World. The muggle world used to be all she knew except for that glorious day that explained everything. Her Hogwarts letter came by owl (unbeknownst to her at the time) to her at the tender age of eleven. Thinking on these things sends her into shock. For Lola, her daughter is now expecting that same letter in anxious anticipation.

Suddenly a shout of her name sends her back into her current reality.

" 'Ermione!"

She lifted her eyes and looked around, but saw no one. Then in a softer voice she heard it again. " 'Ermione." She turned around and to her surprise there stood a large, gruff looking man with the softest, black eyes she had ever seen.

In her surprised state, she almost dropped her book there on the sidewalk, but thought in haste to put it on the bistro table she was seated at.

"Hagrid! How are you?" she squealed as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jes fine, dear; Jes fine. Ya know I'm on official Hogwarts business, but I do plan ter stop by Flourish's to take a look see."

"Oh, Hagrid you don't have to. I know you are really busy, but if you do have some free time, do stop by. We get so busy this time of year in anticipation of the first day of classes. It would be fabulous to see a friendly face."

With a twinkle in his eye, Hagrid could help to pick on her. "From what I 'ere, ya 'ave been seeing alot of a friendly face in Mr. Ronald Weasley, eh..." He couldn't help but chuckle at her cheeks that were slowly starting to show a little redness at his antics.

"Oh, Hagrid," she played, "There is nothing really going on to worry you we are just becoming good friends." Yes, just good friends. She thought. That's all!

"Sure, Herm, Sure," he said as he started walking of in a large manner. "See ya later, dear!" He yelled over his shoulder back at her.

As she sat back down, and took a large sip of her cappuccino, she nonchalantly looked at her watch ad checked the time. "Oh my! I have three minutes to be down at work at the register! I am going to be late, and that means I will be fired, FIRED," she yelled to herself as she quickly, yet very clumsily picked up her purse and book to run down the street, only to remember that she left no tip. "Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath as she ran back to throw a couple of knuts on the table and run of in haste again.

She always tended to be hard on herself in rough situations. She understood herself to be controlled. Others took that as controlling, but she didn't care. No, ever since her years at Hogwarts, she as proclaimed herself as an individual, and she liked it that way. She loved being herself, and really couldn't careless if no one like her the way she was.

Flourish and Blott's

"Yes, Mr. Scribbons. I understand, and it will never happen again," she called to the back room. Being chastised by her boss was definitely not on her to do list for the day, but somehow fit its place between lunch break and stocking back orders.

"Hermione, you are my best worker. I would hate to lose you to something so petty," Mr. Scribbons, owner of Flourish and Blotts, said as he came up from behind her with a cart full of books. "Now, since you are back, please put these in the proper place and after that you can come help me out with this inventory problem I am having."

"Not a problem sir," she replied as she watched him wobble away to speak to a customer.

Looking at the shelf before her and the pile of books to her right, she shuttered to think how much time it would take to put them in their proper place without magic, but thankfully, she didn't have that problem. She pulled out her wand, and quickly smiled at what she was about to do. She pointed at the top book, and like a natural gave the dictation.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

One by one the books flew to their proper spot on the shelf, and within 15 minutes the task was complete. Thinking of Mr. Scribbons directions, she rolled the cart back to the storage room. As she was heading back there, she must have been stopped five times before arriving at the counter, and then was asked by the part time clerk to take over her register while she went to use the restroom. "It never ends, does it," she thought to herself. But, she would never admit that she loved it. She loved the smell, and loved the atmosphere. In all actuality, she had been saving these last ten years just to buy a bookstore of her own. Old, new, big, and small, she didn't care. She loved all books, and the world that they opened up to her.

Finally, at five p.m. her shift came to an end. She hung her apron on the coat rack, and peeked in the office to tell Mr. Scribbons goodbye.

"Mmm," he grunted just like always.

"I'll be in at eight tomorrow," she replied oblivious to his rudeness as she started to walk out.

Just as she reached the door to leave, she heard him again, "Don't be late!"

She chuckled as she practically ran down the street to pick up her little girl.

This is my first real fic! Please Review! Constructive critism is hoped for, Flames are not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As she opened the door, Hermione knew that something was wrong. Immediately, she pulled out her wand. Seven years of being best friend to the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, had taught her that. She walked cautiously around the door as she quietly stepped over a few children's toys. And then very faintly, she heard something. A soft giggle, and then another told her that everything was fine, but for some reason something told her that the eerie feeling that she had came from her daughter. She had always had a connection to Lola since she first laid eyes on her. No matter how much trouble her feisty little girl caused, she would love her through eternity.

"Hannah? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked as she walked into the playroom of the large daycare. "I felt something when I walked in."

"Oh, Oh Hermione...well, its Lola. She did it again. So, right now, she is waiting for you in the kitchen by herself where I asked her to stay and think about what she did," Hannah stated flusterly after giving stern orders to the other children to play nicely. Hannah Abbott had always had a way with children, so she founded her gift in opening up Diagon Alley's first daycare, Little Tykes.

Hermione strolled past another child, walked purposefully to the kitchen, and braced herself emotionally for what she might have to say. "Lola Granger! What did you do? Did I not tell you to be a good girl this morning?" Her firmness escaped her the moment she saw her little girl's face. Sweet and gentle tears were running down her face, and at the sight of her mother buried that tearful face in her little hands.

"Honey, sweetheart, you are going to have to explain yourself one day. I can't help you stay out of trouble if you don't tell me what is going on," Hermione pleaded as she lifted her daughters chin up, held her hands, and looked directly into those bright blue eyes.

It was at that moment, and from the nod that she received from her little girl, Hermione knew something lay under the surface of her daughter's outbursts. "Come on; let's go," she said softly as she went out the door to pick up Lola's things.

"Kay mum, coming," Lola called after her mom while wiping her yes with her robe sleeve.

"Hurry, hurry, we need to get to the Floo Commune before the rush," She told her daughter after checking that they got everything.

"Umm mum," Lola said cautiously looking up at her mom, "today is ummm...isn't it Wednesday?" she mumbled questionably.

"Yes, I know it is Wednesday, and no, we aren't going to London. Until you can tell me why you keep turning Billy's hair different colors, you aren't going anywhere but daycare or home, period." She hated fussing at her, but it needed to be done this couldn't go on forever. In retort to her mother's chastisement Lola folded her arms across her chest and flounced down the stairs out of the daycare, but in reality it had no effect on Hermione. She was used to this type of behavior, especially the silent treatments. Unknown to her daughter, she had once been the queen of silent treatments, and this one was not going to effect her, no matter had beautifully cute her daughter looked while pouting.

As Hermione was lost in thought, she turned to shut the door and was off walking down Diagon Alley. It was always busy this time of the day with everyone getting off work. She knew that her little argument with her daughter put her in the midst of the evening rush, but thinking of her past silent treatments had her mind floating off. Not paying attention to where she was walking had always presented a problem for her, but this time it was about to change her life around.

Grabbing Lola's hand to walk across the street, she looked both ways, and then crossed the street that would change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There are a lot of things that can go on inside ones mind all at one time. Draco Malfoy was having a hard time containing himself from falling apart. The Heir of Malfoy at this moment was walking mindlessly down Diagon Alley, and on the outside he looked as if nothing was wrong and that he was the king of that road, but inside his mind was churning.

"Take over, I have to take over. I am twenty-eight years old, and I am talking over the family fortune with no help from my father. Of course, I had never had any help from him unless it suited him. I always assumed him to be correct. Humph. Lucius Malfoy is one to act as if he is correct. I see that being "correct" has landed him in Azkaban for a life sentence. Now, mother is dying, and I am all that she has left. I have wasted away my entire life serving his wishes, and now, I am reaping nothing. Nothing," he churned that word in his mind. It had always been a word that he never paid mind to for he had always had everything, but at this moment and in his head, he had nothing.

Draco's mother was dying of a very rare disease that none of the mediwitches at St. Mungo's could cure. This disease is what is tearing Malfoy apart. He knew ever since his father was sent to Azkaban that he would eventually be taking over, but this soon, he would have never thought. He had always planned on still being flamboyant and carefree at this time, free to do his own will. But, for the last three years, he had been at home tending to his mother and watching her fade.

He has thought over these past few months of everything that his life had become. When he was younger, he was proud nonetheless of being a Malfoy, but now, now that his life was in shambles, he couldn't care less about his name.

Of course, none of this could show on the mischievous features on his face. The hair that had once been long and a silverfish blonde was still that blonde, but short and proper. Those silver eyes as always were clouded, but today they were just a little bit darker than normal. All throughout his dreary life, Draco had never given up his looks. He is just as dashing as he was the first time he stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts, and everyone knows it, including him. That arrogance has served him well for the fact that it allowed him to hide. To hide behind all the pain and sorrow that he felt because to show those thing would mean that he was weak, and Draco Malfoy was not weak.

His thoughts were allowing him to wonder. Wonder and walking suited him. "I need to talk to Burkes. I have to finish this Dark business. The house is haunting mother. She needs peace."

He closed his eyes for the smallest second to think of another errand while at the exact time crossing the street. The same street and spot one Hermione Granger and her daughter Lola were crossing.

"Mum, watch out!!"

"Oomph…ouch!" Hermione proclaimed as she landed in a pile of blue robes in the middle of the street entangled with robes of green.

"Could you think for a moment to watch where you are going imbecile? These are handmade robes. Get off me," growled the blonde with enough venom to poison the world's largest animal whle he pushed himself off from the ground and out from under Hermione.

"Well, if you are going to fuss, you could at least help me up. I wasn't the one that wasn't paying attention," the witch stated matter-of-factly. However, wasn't granted that graciousness. "Well, thanks," she said as she rose up on her knees while brushing of soot and dirt, and finally rose to fully look the stranger in the face.

However, this was no stranger, and her eyes turned from a smiling chestnut to the darkest of chocolate in the realization of who she had just ran into. "Malfoy," she acknowledged gruffly.

His eyes focused and then after a few moments in sudden realization muttered, "Granger?" It took him awhile, but it was the eyes that gave it away. After eleven years of not seeing the muggle-born, he had barely recognized her. Her hair was no longer bushy, but slight and straight, and with just a tad bight of makeup on she looked like a model for Witch Weekly.

"Who else would it be idiot?" she retorted.

"Um mum, is everything ok?" Lola questioned as she noticed the tension between her mom and this stranger.

"Darling, why don't you take these knuts, and go on to that ice cream parlor and get you something, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, now scoot?" she said as she gave her daughter a slight push in the direction of Wellton's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I was wondering when the Boy-Who-Lived would knock you up. It would have thought her to be older. Wonder if she has the same pathetic skills as her father…hmmm," he said all the while thinking, "Where did that kid come from? And, how did the Mudblood become so beautiful? No, not right. She is hideous, repulsive, atrocious, but those legs and eyes, those I can make an exception for…no…no."

"Been hit with a stunner Malfoy? Because if not, I would gladly do so," she said. It had been so long since she had seen the boy that tortured her in school, and she was not going to let him get to her. "I can't sink to his level. No, I won't," she thought.

"You are pathetic Malfoy, glad to see some things never change," she said frankly as she walked off to Wellton's to retrieve her daughter without taking one glance back.

It still amazed him that it was her. There walking away from him leaving him speechless was the most irritating know-it-all he had ever knew in his younger days, but somehow this little exchange in the street had his mind, and yes his body, reeling. He started to walk away to Knockturn Alley, but couldn't help to look back one last time. She had already gone. "And, that is a good reason to stop thinking about Granger. A sudden collision is not going to change the fact that she is a dirty mudblood," he thought as he ran his hand through his slick hair, but somehow telling himself did not seem to do the trick.

It hit him like a log as he was in Burgin and Burkes to drop off some items. He must see her again, but by the time he arrived back to Wellton's she was gone. This would not stop him though. He was a Slytherin for God's sake, and he will get what he wants. "Even if it is a filthy muggle-born," he pondered.

"Well, first you are going to have to stop calling her that," said the voice in his head.

"Oh, Shut Up," he said to himself as he rolled his eyes and continued walking down to the end of Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I guess I should tell you that from now on I might be including small things from HBP. This is an official spoiler warning to those that haven't read the sixth book! I really hope that y'all are enjoying the story! :-)

What happened in Diagon Alley still had Hermione flustered. She was trying to concentrate on making dinner, but ended up burning everything. "I am no better than Seamus during first year." she muttered. After the putting out the flames and quickly repairing everything before her daughter came into the room, she had decided to go out for pizza.

"Lola, come on. We need to go out to pick up the pizza I ordered, and I want to be back before Ron gets here. He said his practice might let out early."

"Mum, no need to rush, its only 5. I know for a fact that he isn't coming until 6. So, that means he can stay for dinner!" Lola exclaimed while smile uncontrollably. Lola had loved Ron since the first time she set eyes on him, and the same went the other way. It had been an undying friendship from first sight between the then 4 yr old and the aspiring Quidditch player.

"It doesn't matter. I want to be back as soon as possible. Now, grab hold of my arm," she said getting reading to apparate to the city.

"Harry, I just know this is the day!" Ron exclaimed. "I feel like I have drank a full vile of Felix Felicis. First, I sign on to the Chuddly Cannons. Then, dad is finally being promoted. It's about time too, all the work that he does for the Ministry. Anyway, now, I am going to ask her to marry me!"

"You are going to do WHAT?" Harry sputtered as he looked over at his best friend.  
"Ouch, Umm...Madam Malkin would you please excuse us?"

"Oh, yes, very sorry" she said as she exited only to stand two foot from the dressing room.

"Do you really think that is a great idea? I mean, I know you probably have marriage on the brain with helping me plan my bachelor party and all, but really, are you sure?" Harry said cautiously in anticipation knowing that Ron was always one to act first and think later.

"Harry, I love her. I have ever since sixth year. Seriously, I don't have a moment that goes by without me thinking of her and Lola. I mean I know she is complicated, but I am pretty sure that she is ready." Ron said hopefully with a gleam in his eyes.  
"It probably is you and Ginny's wedding that is pushing me to make this decision, but somehow I just feel it. I just know"

"Well, chap, if that is how you feel, and you are sure, then I say go for it, but…yes, but…make sure that you are doing it for the right reasons, not just because it makes you feel good or that it feels right." Harry said while inspecting his wedding robes in the tri-fold mirror.

"Nice, very nice," the mirror replied.

Ron chuckled, "At least the mirror agrees with your taste," he said right before Harry levitated a chair cushion and with a flick of his wrist forced it at full speed towards his redheaded friend.

Leaping up from his sudden crouched position, he took a glance out the window and noticed it getting dusky. "I better be off Harry, don't want to be late for Lola," Ron said while brushing off his deep maroon robes.

"Sure, Ron, Lola…sure," Harry replied while grinning.

"Say hi to the little brat you are getting married to for me"

"Hey, that's my fiancé you are talking about."

"She is still my little sister. I will always see her as the little brat that had the biggest crush on my best friend in second year," Ron said quickly as he dodged himself on the other side of the shop door before getting pummeled by five more chair cushions, then apparated onto 8th Boulevard Surrey and walked up to the fifth floor apartment where Hermione and Lola lived.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Like I said before, I may or may not be including little things from book six, so consider this a spoiler warning!!

Disclaimer: I only own Lola. I also only own the HP world in my dreams…I really wish they would come true!

After returning back to Malfoy Manor, Draco settled into the sitting room and just sat there twirling his wand. It bothered him that he was still thinking about her. He knew that he should not be, but it was not something that he could help. It was now 5:30 in the evening.

Movement in the opposite corner of the room drew his attention. There stood Grufty the new house-elf he had just employed. He had let all the others go about a year ago when his mother fell ill. He did not want anything in the house to remind her of his father, so that is what he had been doing for the past year along with slowly taking over the Malfoy Investments and Estates.

"Sir, Mrs. Malfoy is asking to talk to you, sir," Grufty said very formally as he bowed to his master.

"You can go to your quarters now for the evening. Your work is done for the day," Draco replied very tiredly. He got up from his chair and slowly walked around and out of the room. As he walked down the corridor and into his mother's sitting room, his mind leaped back a few years when he saw his mother.

"Draco, you cannot do it on your own. You are my only son, and I will not see you killed or kill. Let Severus help you."

"Mother, it is my duty. I will reclaim the Malfoy honour. Don't worry about me. It will be done. It must be done."

"Son, you do not understand. You will never understand."

It occurred to him though just three months ago that he did finally understand. No one defies the Dark Lord without being punished. He knew now how his mother attained her sickness, and that even though he was exiled for three years for his failure, he would still be reaping what had happened eleven years ago at Hogwarts. He had failed his mission, and his family would have to continue to suffer for it.

"Hello mother, you called for me?" he said softly as he took her hand. Her breathing was very ragged and had continued to get worse as she took a few breaths to prepare herself to speak.  
"Draco, I know you are a strong boy. You always were. It is time to tell you that I have always believed in you. This is just going to be memory one day. You will grow…" She stopped for a few minutes to breathe.

"Don't mother, you are too weak."

"No, no…I must finish. I love you, and expect to see you do great things with your life. Do right, and stay away from the Dark, Draco. Don't make the same mistakes your father did, son. Make me a promise that you won't, please son," she rasped then went into a light daze only to return a few minutes later and see her only son with glistening eyes and tears running half-hazardly down his face.

"Mother, I promise. I promise, just don't leave. Please, please don't leave me. You are all I have. I love you, mother. I love you," he cried as he buried his head in her arms like a young child.

"I will never leave you Draco if you keep your promise my son. Always keep my promise," she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep with her son crying uncontrollably over her body.

Narcissa never woke from that sleep. Her son mourned for her until the tears would no longer come.

Hermione had finally gotten Lola down for the night. It had always been a struggle with Ron there. Lola never tired when he was around. She had fought, cried, pouted all the way to the bath and then to her bed. Ron volunteered to tuck her in with a story, which gave Hermione a few extra minutes to clean up around the house and finally settle on cleaning the dishes by hand. For all the years that she remained in the Wizarding world, dish washing by magic had just seemed strange, so she continued to do them by hand.

"She is finally in the clouds." Ron said as he came up to hug her from behind as she continued to dry the plates.

"Oh, thank you," she said after reaching to put a cup in the cabinet.

"You know Herm, I have been thinking. I mean really thinking. Things are really starting to look up for me, and you are soon to start working on your own bookstore. Well," he started as his ears turned red, "I was wondering if we, um, if we could. Blimey, this seamed a lot easier when I was playing it through my head, but um, wouldyoubemywife?" he said as quickly as possible after dropping to one knee right there in the middle of the kitchen with his ears turning the reddest Hermione had ever seen them.

"Ron! Are you sure? I love you, but Lola is soon to start school, and she is going to need braces, and the bills, and I, we have Harry and Ginny's wedding. Our parents, oh gosh our parents?!" she said while breathing very hard and fast out of shock.

"Herm, Herm settle down. I know…I mean yes, I know…I, I love you very much, and I love Lola. I think she is the greatest, and she really needs a dad. I thought this out a lot Herm, really I did. It just feels right, you know? I promise to be there for you, just say yes, Herm, please," he pleaded. In the back of his head he knew that she was rationalizing everything that he just said, and everything that was going on in her life and his. That is what made Hermione who she was, but he was on the brink of screaming if she didn't hurry up and answer him.

At the moment that he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she looked up with tear in her eyes and looked directly into his to say, "Yes."

That word to him was the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his life. He picked her up and spun her around and then set her back down on the ground to hug her like he was scared she would run off all the while laughing uncontrollably. This was the best day in his life.

His eyes were dancing happily; she could tell that she made him happy. She herself was ecstatic. She was going to be married! Lola was going to have a dad! Lola is where her mind landed for the moment while she clung to Ron. When she decided that she wanted to adopt, Ron had been the first person to object. He had always had a mom and dad right there beside him, and refused to accept the fact that Hermione was firm and set in her decision. It wasn't until she begged him to come over that day seven years ago. He fell in love with the blue-eyed beauty harder than all the rest that had ever met the four year old. Now, thinking of her child and her new fiancé it felt like nothing could effect or hurt her world. She was in love with the best man in the world, and had the best little life.

After settling down on the couch in front of the fire with Ron, it wasn't until she was asleep that she remembered her run-in with Draco in Diagon Alley. She had dreamt of him, but this dream wasn't a happy one. She saw him in a far hallway walking toward her with tears streaming his face and a vile of poison in his left hand that was dangling by his side. He looked like death, and at that moment Hermione sat straight up on the couch panting and drenched in sweat. She looked over at Ron and at his peacefulness. She thought about the day's events and her happiness, only now, after seeing her dream did she felt a slight dread to the decision she had just made two hours ago while standing in her apartment kitchen.


End file.
